


we don't need no papers from the city hall

by xx1onedirection1xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx1onedirection1xx/pseuds/xx1onedirection1xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't need no paper from the city hall, keeping us tied and true, my old man keeping away my blues. But when he's gone, me and them lonesome blues collide, he bed's too big, and his heart is too."</p><p>harry and louis get married but no really and its all just so /warm/</p><p>-inspired by ed and harry's tweets-</p><p>(aka LARRY WEDDING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't need no papers from the city hall

 

Louis hates to come home on nights likes this. Nights when its a Saturday and all he can hear is Harry, just Harry and his sobs for desperation, and sniffling, and the lights are all out. And he knows that Harry's probably been drinking, drinking beer or if he's up for it, maybe vodka then, and Louis can feel it in his chest. He knows that he's just emotional. Because he's been drinking. He cries when he drinks. But its the reasons that he drinks, are what makes this all so dreadful. And he should know better than to go and always buy more alcohol, but if he doesn't, then he knows Harry will just go out to a bar and get some. And that would make matters much worse, it always made matters much worse.

"Harry?" he says, his voice ringing through the house, because right now they're currently in Australia touring, but management (surprisingly) let them have a rented house for both of them to be alone. And then there's hustling, like doors being opened, and even something plastic dropped on the ground. He thinks its like, a brush or something, maybe a toothbrush.

But then Harry emerges, all red eyes and guilt. He keeps walking though, before Louis can reach him, and goes and stumbles to put his shoes on by the door. So Louis whips around, to watch him silently, until Harry says opening the door and looking to him with raised eyebrows, "You coming or not?"

Louis was barely able to stutter a "Where?" before Harry was walking past the door and down the outside steps. And now Louis couldn't see him, but he saw the car's lights turn on, and the motor was running. he was hurrying to go and run out the door as fast as he could.

Out of breath and really tired, Louis closed the passenger door behind him, saying, "God, where are we going?"   
"Does it matter?" Harry deadpanned.   
Louis thought. It really didn't.

So they drove. Louis didn't know where, or what was going on, or when Harry got the fucking nerve to even do this, or go out in public together. And the music was playing on the radio. Harry just turned it on a few moments ago. All he heard was "He's my sunshine in the morning, he's my fireworks at the end of the day. He's the warmest chord I've ever heard, pay that warm chord, play and stay baby." And then Harry breathed out, really hard though, and turned the sound up even mire to the point of Louis' ears banging and hurting from it. "We don't need no piece of paper from city hall, keeping us tied and true, my old man, keeping away my blues." Louis could feel it, it was pumping in his veins, but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

He was there with Harry though, just driving down a black street, with just eachother in this car and warmth. Because Harry was so warm. He was warm and cuddly and made your insides melt like they've never even meted before. And its been three years, three years since all this bullshit, and its all made sense until now. Because Harry wasn't drunk .But he wasn't even crying anymore. And Louis' breath hitched.

Harry didn't smell like alcohol.

"H-harry, are you okay?"

Harry turned to him, and excitement spilled from his grassy eyes. They were swollen but not as much as before, and Louis felt himself smile as Harry stated, "I'm so fucking great and we're almost there."

  
\--

  
And then they were there.

But Louis still wasn't sure where there was, or what this old building even was. Louis got out of the car and shut his car, shivering from the night's sudden coldness. Harry was walking over to him already, and covered Louis' eyes with his hand. "Why are you doing this?" Which was responded with a, "Because I'm cliche."

And yeah, Harry was cliche,. But what are they doing that's cliche and just Harry??

So Louis couldn't see anything, but he felt it, he felt the door being opened, and he felt the love surrounding him. And, yeah, he smelt cake.

"Lou, will you marry me but not really but yeah just not legally??" Harry whispered in his ears.

And he'd taken the hand off of Lou's face. But Louis couldn't open his eyes, because this was all so much. But then he heard an excited Liam yelling, "Lou, don't be a wimp, just pen your eyes!" And Zayn going,

"Come on Lou, this is pretty awesome-looking."

And yeah, it was, because right then Louis did look around, and saw the pink decorations and glitter everywhere and it was all so gay and all so Harry. And all so cliche. And then he glanced over at Harry and saw him crying again, because he's a little wanker, and he lunged himself to that boy and promised to never let go. "God, yeah, Harry. I think that'd be lovely."

And there was Ed and Perrie and of course Nick and of course Stan and the other boys and yeah like even Paul showed up after a little while with tired hair and proud eyes. And the night was great. And they were dancing, and it was the end of the infinite night, when they slow danced and were pressed up against eachother and it all sunk in.

And Harry sung a stupid love song into Louis' ear because, yeah, he's just so cliche and such a wimp too.

"We don't need no paper from the city hall, keeping us tied and true, my old man keeping away my blues. But when he's gone, me and them lonesome blues collide, he bed's too big, and his heart is too."

And this was now their anthem and this was _HarryandLouis_ and it was all just _warm_.


End file.
